


Out Of The Bag

by TalksToSelf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, catnip, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf
Summary: Marinette is pretty sure all of her friends are on drugs. That has to be the reason they’re all acting so strangely when Adrien’s high as a kite and blaming the cat, and none of her friends seem to find it odd at all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> They’re eighteen/nineteen here, mentions of alcohol and drug use (but no actual drug use. Unless you count Catnip)

Chloé Calling. 

“Ugh.” Marinette scowled at her caller ID. What did she want? Alya, who had been leaning against the counter, eyed the phone with rightful suspicion. 

“Don’t answer?” She suggested. Marinette sighed and cursed her natural nature of caring - if Chloé was calling her she _must_ need her for something. As much as she loathed to do it she hit the green button. 

“Hello?” She asked uncertainly. 

“Ugh. Dupain-Cheng? I can’t believe I’m calling you but I need your help.” Came the predictable reply. Alya made a very rude gesture that Marinette was glad the blonde couldn’t see over the phone. She tucked the handset in between her shoulder and her ear and signalled for Alya to stay quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” She questioned.

“Adrien’s here and... well he’s in a bit of a state.” Chloé’s voice came through the receiver complete with a heavy sigh. Immediately Marinette perked up. Adrien? A voice from somewhere in the background yelled

“Is that her? Tell her I think she’s pretty!” Marinette turned scarlet. 

“I’d rather die.” Chloé told him. “As you can hear he’s off his head, and for some utterly ridiculous reason he’s asking for you. Come get him.” She whined. 

“Off his head?” Marinette asked, confused. 

“You’ll see when you get here. Just come quick because he’s literally rolling around on the carpets. Adrien, no, you put him DOWN!” Chloé hung up. Marinette and Alya, who had been listening as closely as she could, shared a look. 

“He’s drunk?” Alya wondered. Marinette shrugged. 

“I have no clue... you heard the part where he called me pretty though, right?” She squeaked excitedly. Drunk or not: he thought she was pretty! She felt like she could float. 

“I’ve never seen him drunk before!” Alya giggled, grabbing her bag, this she had to see. “I didn’t even know he touched the hard stuff.” Marinette sighed softly, she hadn’t known either, he always seemed to opt for water or soda on the vague occasions he’d been allowed out to parties since they’d come of age.

Chloé was no stranger to a bottle of rosé though, and if he was with her she was likely the source of his recent dalliance into alcohol. They made their way out of the bakery, weaving their way through the evening foot traffic and toward the hotel. 

“We’re friends of Chloé’s. She’s expecting us.” Marinette told the doorman nervously. He gave them a suspicious look... maybe Marinette shouldn’t have used the word friend, it was an awfully strong embellishment of the truth. Still, he let them in, deciding it wasn’t his place to judge. 

“Remember - in vino veritas.” Alya grinned as they approached Chloé’s suite. 

“What?” 

“It means drunk people tell the truth.” Alya beamed. “So a) he thinks you’re pretty and b) you totally might get that love confession out of this.” Her elbow found Marinette’s rib in a gentle nudge. 

“Adrien doesn’t love me.” Marinette blushed, shaking her head. Alya shrugged and pounded a little too hard on Chloé’s door, relishing in the slap of her knuckles on the wood. 

“Guess we're gonna find out.” 

Chloé opened the door exasperated.

“What are you doing here?” She moaned, the moment her eyes found Alya. Alya flung an arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

“We’re a package deal.” She told Chloé firmly. “Besides if he’s drunk and Marinette’s... you know... her usual self... there should be at least one sensible adult in the room.” She beamed. Marinette huffed and stuck her tongue out. “Case and point.” 

“I’m still here.” Chloé added.

“Aaand I rest my case.” Alya finished. The heiress didn’t seem to want to let up, keeping the door firmly closed to hide her apartment from view. 

“Wait a second,” she warned. “Hey carpet boy, does Alya know?” The blonde called over her shoulder.

“Alya knows everything about everything. Alya is a fountain of knowledge and rage,” came the reply. His voice sounded airy and zoned out. Chloé eyed her warily and then flung the door open. 

“Ugh. Fine. But he’s not drunk.” She said, pointing to the figure laying on her floor. 

Adrien was laid flat on his back, with his arms and legs spread like he was making a snow angel on the carpet. His eyes were closed. Marinette had always thought he was beautiful: so did half of Paris, it was literally his job to look good, but in that moment, completely serene, he looked almost ethereal. 

“He’s high.” Chloé said the moment the door was closed behind them.

“He’s _what_?!” Alya cackled. Marinette’s eyes widened in shock. 

“High. As a kite.” Chloé said distastefully, throwing herself down on the mattress and reaching for a bottle of wine by her bed - Marinette noticed it was unopened and there were no signs of any empties. She’d waited until someone else was here to be in control of their wayward friend before drinking. At least she was sensible?

“Is he asleep?” Alya asked, toeing off her shoes and approaching uncertainly. She’d heard him speak moments earlier but he certainly looked unconscious. 

“He’s alternating between being totally spaced out and being manic as hell. Trust me, the space case is easier to handle: I already had to stop him jumping out the window - twice.” Chloé grumbled, pouring herself a glass. She paused and then pulled more glasses out of her nightstand. 

“Since when does Adrien smoke?” Marinette wondered quietly, her mind flying into overdrive: Teenage rebellion, or a serious problem? 

“He doesn’t!” Chloé said indignantly then paused. “He might have accidentally got into Beau’s stash.” Chloé sighed, handing Marinette a glass. Marinette didn’t usually drink - being Ladybug meant she had to keep her wits about her - but she held the glass politely all the same as Alya accepted hers. 

“Adrikins, you want a drink?” She called over at the zoned out boy on the carpet. 

“Noooooooo.” Adrien moaned. “I don’t drink.” He reminded her. 

“At least he’s conscious...” Alya hummed. Adrien seemed to finally notice they were there, he rolled over onto his stomach and opened his eyes, grinning wolfishly. 

“Hello, Alya!” He greeted. Alya waved her fingers and then pointed at Marinette.

“Hello, Adrien.” Marinette said gently. 

“There you are!” Adrien leapt up suddenly and bounded across the room to her, stopping just in front of her face - millimetres away even. Marinette squeaked and nearly spilled her wine on herself. Adrien chuckled. “Like a little mouse...” he whispered conspiratorially, then winked and held his finger to his lips. 

“He’s been like this for about an hour.” Chloé complained, crossing her legs. “I had to listen to a half hour rant on why Hawkmoth is the biggest bastard in Paris, and then he got all doe eyed and quiet and then he started begging to see _you_.” She filled them in. 

“I did not beg. I asked nicely. And politely.” Adrien huffed, sitting on the bed and running his fingers over the sheets. “Your bed is so comfy. We should all lay down and just... rest.” He said, flopping onto his back and nearly landing in Chloé’s lap. She sighed. Alya joined them on the bed without complaint, seemingly enjoying the glare she earned from Chloé. 

“Why me?” Marinette wondered, then wished she hadn’t. She didn’t want to drag truths out of him while he was out of it: she vowed not to believe anything he told her in this condition, however much she wanted to. 

“Because the cat ignored me.” Adrien said as though this made perfect sense. “And I wanted something cute to cuddle.” Alya and Chloé tried not to snicker, Chloé going as far as rolling her eyes dramatically. Marinette turned pink. 

“I put the stuff away so he should be back to normal soon but I don’t know how long...” The blonde said, reclining against her pillows. “I already called his father and said he’d be spending the night.” 

“And his dad was cool with that?” Alya asked, surprised. Adrien was counting his fingers and seemed to be very annoyed with the results. 

“Please. Nobody says no to _me_.” Chloé insisted. Marinette sipped at her wine. It tasted funny and she needed to keep a clear head, but she needed to look somewhere, anywhere, other than the blond boy who was suddenly fascinated with his hands. 

A small mrrow came from the corner and a tiny white kitten leapt onto the bed.

“Mrrow!” Adrien answered back as though talking to the cat were a perfectly normal thing to do. The kitten ignored him and crawled onto Chloé’s lap. Adrien pouted as Chloé scratched it behind its fluffy ears. Marinette tried to catch her breath and slow her racing heart - she had a thing about white cats with blue eyes ever since Cat Blanc. Her phobia was irrational, it was just a kitten. An ordinary, harmless kitten. Still, her nerves made her keep her distance. 

“You got a cat?” Alya wondered.

“It’s the devil.” Adrien said very seriously. 

“Beau is a sweetheart.” Chloé snipped. “He’s just mad at you for getting his stash confiscated.” 

“Wait... what?” Alya and Marinette said together. When Chloé had said Adrien accidentally got into Beau’s stash they had both privately assumed some secret paramour of Chloe’s had left edibles or something around the suite and poor unsuspecting Adrien had eaten them.

Beau was a cat? A... stoner cat? Maybe Chloé HAD hit the wine before they arrived? Alya suddenly burst into fits of giggles. 

“Oooh... okay.” She cackled, apparently having more insight than Marinette did. 

“I said it was an accident!” Adrien told the kitten sadly. He stared intently at the silent animal as though waiting for it to speak. Understandably, the kitten said nothing. Adrien pouted again and looked up at Marinette for assistance. “He hates me!” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you...” Marinette said kindly, settling her barely touched glass on the side. Adrien tilted his head. 

“Do you hate me?” He wondered. 

“Me? N-no. I don’t hate you!” Marinette squeaked. He grinned and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. She’d have melted into a Marinette coloured puddle if he hadn’t started swaying side to side quite rapidly with her still in his embrace. 

“See if I can be friends with a mouse I can be friends with you, Beau!” He told the kitten. 

“Alya please stop filming this.” Marinette whispered, aghast, from where she was crushed against Adrien’s chest. Alya shook her head from over the top of her phone.

“Nuh uh, this is pure gold.” She giggled. 

“We should go out.” Adrien decided, letting her go as suddenly as he’d grabbed her. “Out out! All of us! Like a club!” He beamed. 

“Honey, you are staying in until this wears off.” Chloé insisted. “The last thing we need is you getting papped while stoned.” 

“That was... a lot of words.” He sighed, trying to process them. “No?” 

“No!” Agreed all three of the girls. Adrien pouted, sank back down on the bed and then paused. 

“WE SHOULD CALL NINO!” Adrien yelled excitedly, searching for his phone. He’d already dialled before Alya could stop him. 

“Man, come over! Your girlfriend’s here!” He grinned. Alya smacked her face. “No, not at my house. Why would we be at my house? No. Nope. Chloé’s house. No, wait... Chloé doesn’t have a house. A hotel! Alya is too. Her too. Here too. Words are hard. Marinette’s here too. We’re in bed with Chloé. Chloe’s bed is SOFT.” He babbled all at once, leaving Nino no room to speak. Alya reached for the phone. He swerved in a surprising display of grace, rolling clean off the bed and then ducking and diving to avoid her swipes

“Alya’s trying to steal my phone. Nino, make her stop! Ouch hey,” he complained as Alya tackled him to the floor. “No, wait I have a serious question!” He begged, holding his phone aloft and giving her the baby doll eyes as Alya tried to snatch the device from his hand. 

There was a beat and Alya nodded.

“Ask him. And then give me the phone.” She concluded: Adrien grinned as though he’d won. 

“Do you have Ladybug’s phone number?” He asked Nino. Marinette almost laughed. Almost. Alya snatched the phone and marched into the bathroom to explain the situation to Nino in privacy. 

“Why would Nino have her phone number?” Marinette wondered. Adrien paused and then widened his eyes, gaze intently focused on Marinette. 

“Do YOU have her phone number?” He asked hopefully. 

“Oh for god’s sakes, Adrien.” Chloé groaned, taking another, overly large sip of her wine. 

“I have her phone number. But she didn’t answer.” He pouted. Chloé smacked herself in the face. 

“Adrien, please stop talking.” She moaned. Adrien went suddenly very still and quiet before going to sit in the corner, facing the wall like a scolded child. Marinette bit her lip and followed him, sitting behind him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked softly. 

“Chloé’s mad at me.” He said sadly, shoulders slumped. 

“I think... she has every right to be upset with you, right now, but it’s not your fault.” Marinette reassured him gently. “I don’t know how it works with marijuana but when people are drunk they drink non alcoholic stuff to sober up. Would eating something help?” She wondered. He frowned.

“Marijuana?” He asked, confused, spinning in place so he was facing her.

“The... stuff you took.” She reminded him.

“That was drugs?!” He gasped. “BEAU YOU ARE A BAD KITTEN!” He scolded, shouting loud enough to startle the grumpy kitten. If Beau had disliked Adrien before, it was apparent he truly hated him now. Marinette giggled. Adrien paused, closing his eyes for a beat. “I love your laugh too.” He said gently. “It’s like music. Laugh again?” 

“We should get you some food, and maybe a drink of water?” She offered, trying to quell her blush. 

“And some cheese!” He insisted. 

“I... okay. Sure?” 

Alya returned, exasperated. 

“Nino’s on his way over.” 

“Yay, more people.” Chloé said sarcastically. 

“Can we get some food sent up for Adrien?” Marinette asked hopefully. Chloé groaned and pointed a heavily manicured finger at the phone in the living room. Marinette made to leave but Adrien followed, holding on to her sleeve cuff like a lost child. She shrugged. 

“You have the same colour eyes as the girl I love.” He said wistfully as Marinette rang down for room service. Marinette raised an eyebrow, a little hurt but mostly confused thankful she didn’t have to respond as she placed her order, signalling for him to shush with a finger to her lips. Adrien lay down across the sofa and settled his head in her lap while she spoke. She blushed and allowed it. 

“Okay, they’ll send up some food soon. Thank you for being quiet while I was on the phone.” She said softly. He closed his eyes and mumbled. 

“Anytime, Princess.” Marinette turned an even deeper shade of red. She didn’t dare move for fear of disturbing him. Alya and Chloé appeared in the room, watching them curiously. 

“Well, that’s a keeper...” Alya whispered, leaning over and showing her friend the photo she’d taken. Adrien looked peaceful, resting in her lap on the photograph and in real life, his eyes closed to the world. 

“Alya, you can’t take photos while he’s in this state.” Marinette said sadly. 

“Listen to the mouse!” Adrien yelled, not moving from her lap so he was half shouting at her stomach. 

“Why does he keep calling you a mouse?” Chloé wondered. Green eyes snapped open in alarm. 

“Shhhh!” Adrien hollered, panicked. “NOBODY can know she’s a mouse! Sshhh!” 

“You’re the only one being loud, dummy.” Chloé said, clicking her teeth.

There was a knock at the door. 

“MY CHEESE!” Adrien beamed, leaping up and making for the door. He wrenched it open and when he saw it was Nino he greeted him with a disappointed “You are not cheese...” Nino took it in his stride, simply smiling despite the fact Adrien was glaring at him as though him somehow not being cheese was a personal offence that wounded him deeply. 

“I am not cheese.” He agreed calmly, apparently unperturbed by the bizarre greeting. “But I did bring this,” he held up a tablet computer and Adrien made grabby hands. 

“Gimme.” He took the tablet and wandered back in, settling himself on the far sofa as Nino entered. 

“Swanky place, Chloé.” He approved, having never been allowed inside before. Chloé looked marginally disgusted that he’d dared to speak to her. 

“What did you give him?” Alya asked, confused. 

“Your blog. I know my boy. He likes to look at it when he’s wired. Calms him down.” Nino beamed, throwing himself down on the couch. “So what, we’re having a sleepover?” He suggested. 

“Nooooo. No way. You people are not staying the whole night, just until this wears off!” Chloé insisted. 

“You took the stuff out of the building right?” Nino asked. Chloé shook her head. 

“No, I put it in the cupboard.” 

“What are you, new?” Nino complained. “Either it needs to go or he does. Coz he’s not coming down until it’s gone.” 

“Are you two both also stoned?” Marinette asked, bewildered. “He can’t get higher than he already is just by being in the same room as some marijuana.” 

Nino looked decidedly weirded out.

“Wait, he’s _actually_ stoned? Like for real? Dude, not cool!” 

“Apparently? People keep telling me I am anyway. I blame the cat, he’s a bad influence.” Adrien said, still scrolling through the blog. “And where is that cheese?” Marinette sighed heavily. 

“What did you think was happening?” She asked Nino, confused. 

“I thought he got into the catnip again!” Nino looked around for help. Alya pursed her lips trying not to giggle, Chloé nodded. 

“And the turtle gets the square!” Adrien cheered. Marinette blinked. Catnip? Turtle? Square? 

Marinette was clearly not up on the latest slang, she had no clue what they were talking about. That’s it, all her friends were clearly on drugs and Marinette had no clue what to do about it. Maybe Ladybug was going to have to do an antidrug PSA for the youth of Paris? She’d talk to Nadja about it. Marinette found herself wishing she was out on patrol instead of in this altogether insane situation. She fetched her wine - she was going to need it. 

The room service arrived and Alya settled the tray on the table while Nino rooted through cupboards to find the offending substance. Adrien plucked a single piece of Camembert from the platter and squished it into his shirt pocket as though this was a perfectly normal thing to do. 

“Bye bye, devil drug!” Nino yelled, throwing a tiny bag of something out of the nearest window. It was so small. Marinette had no experience with drugs but wondered how such a small amount of dried plant could possibly cause such bother. 

“Nino!” Alya scolded. 

“What? It’s decomposable!” He grinned. 

“Beau will hate you.” Adrien warned him, very seriously.

“Who the hell is Beau?” Nino asked, helping himself to some of the food Adrien was apparently ignoring, despite having seemed famished earlier.

“My cat.” Chloé said, pointing at the small kitten who had sought quiet away from the party and was curled up asleep on a ledge, avoiding the noisy group.

“That explains the catnip.” Nino mused. Marinette blinked. Wait, were they talking about _actual_ catnip?

“Look at this picture isn’t she cute?” Adrien said, shoving the tablet under Chloe’s nose. 

“Yes, yes, Ladybug's cute. You eat your cheese.” She said exasperatedly. Marinette blushed - unknowingly Adrien had complimented her again. 

“I’m gonna go find her.” He decided, standing up. Nino was faster, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and dragging him back down.

“Oh, no you don’t Mr Menace-to-society. I’m not chasing you down alleys again.” 

“That was fun.” Adrien recalled with a grin. “Wait am I really not allowed out? You’re worse than my father!” He complained.

“Yeah well, you’re worse than Hawkmoth!” Nino countered. Adrien burst into fits of giggles. 

“At least let me call her?” He pleaded. 

“You know the rules. No drunk-dialling Ladybug.” Nino said firmly. 

“I might have already let him...” Chloé said, looking incredibly guilty. Marinette blinked rapidly.

“How does he have Ladybug’s number?” She asked, alarmed. 

“Wait... does Mari know?” Nino asked, suddenly worried. 

“Guess not...” Chloé mused.

“Oops?” Alya grimaced. 

“NOBODY TELL THE MOUSE ANYTHING!” Adrien yelled, eyes wide and suddenly terrified. “Shhh shh. It’s fine, little mouse I’m just... I’m high.” He nodded so enthusiastically as he spoke, he wound up looking like a dashboard ornament. “On weed. Marijuana. Cannabis. That’s me... I’m a stoner. Total addict. We should go to rehab, right now.” He insisted, waving his hands wildly like he was signalling the exits for an emergency landing. “Definitely cannabis. Not catnip at all. That’d be _weird_.” He laughed nervously. 

Marinette closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. Catnip. Ladybug’s phone number. Turtle gets the square. Her eyes snapped open. 

“Cat Noir?” She asked in disbelief. Chloé clapped, Alya giggled and Nino nodded. Adrien stood, smiling, then gave a dramatic bow so low his blond hair nearly touched the carpet. 

“Evening, Princess.” He greeted. “Ugh, Ladybug’s gonna murder me.” He groaned. 

“Well, yeah apparently everyone in this room knows your secret identity!” Marinette squeaked hysterically. Adrien shrugged. 

“Yeah, but you’re all superheroes too so it’s not like I’ve endangered civilians... and I never actually told anyone. She’s gonna murder me about you though. Mari, I love you but you can’t keep a secret.” He sighed miserably. 

“I CAN’T KEEP A SECRET?!” Marinette screeched. “FOUR PEOPLE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, ADRIEN!” 

“Oh wow the mouse can roar!” Adrien winced at her volume, covering his ears like a child being scolded.

“AND YOU OUTED THEM! AND ME!” Marinette screamed, fury rising in the pit of her stomach, realising that he kept calling her a mouse because he’d seen her as multimouse. 

“You outed yourself. Your first day. You were a very cute super mouse though. Mouses? Super mice?” He smiled. “Guys, Mari’s in the club.” He cheered. 

“Honey, that doesn’t mean what you think it means.” Alya said gently. Adrien looked innocently bewildered. 

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“And you!” She said, rounding on her sober friends. “You realise you’ve endangered his life?” 

“Actually, us knowing has given him a place to bolt a few times.” Nino fielded.

“And helped him with alibis.” Chloé smiled, proud of have helped.

“And I can misdirect on the blog.” Alya chimed in. Adrien beamed at them in adoration. 

“And you let him get into this state! What if there’s an akuma!” Marinette scolded. 

“Ladybug purifies the akumas. I just get in the way.” Adrien mumbled miserably. 

“In my defence I didn’t know he reacted like that to catnip.” Chloé said, putting her hands up and looking guilty. “If I’d known he was going to go all stoner kid on me I wouldn’t have bought the stuff.” 

“I knew, but only because my mom uses a catnip spray. He gets a little buzzed in my living room but he’s never been this bad.” Nino admitted. “And it took us a while to figure out that’s what caused it so it wasn’t like I deliberately exposed him to it.” He explained carefully, wary of how heavily Marinette was breathing through her nose, the scowl on her face enough to warn them all. 

“You’re mad at me.” Adrien sighed softly in realisation.

“Yes. Yes, I am mad at you.” She breathed, standing up and grabbing her bag. “Good luck with the come down. I’m going home.” Marinette insisted. 

“Marinette, wait...” Alya pleaded.

“And I hope Ladybug confiscates all of your miraculouses. You’d deserve it.” Marinette whispered, tears in her eyes as she left. 

Adrien rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ve never seen her that angry...” he whispered sadly. 

“It’s Marinette.” Alya sighed. “She won’t stay mad at you. But... did you say she wielded the mouse miraculous?” She asked, bewildered. Adrien groaned. 

“Me and my big mouth.” He sighed. 

“I would have put _money_ on her being Ladybug!” Alya wailed, distraught that she’d been wrong. 

“Me too.” Chloé muttered.

“And me.” Nino agreed: confused. 

“She isn’t.” Adrien said sadly. He’d entertained the idea - been enamoured by it at one point. It would be perfect. “They were definitely in the same place at the same time. Marinette blew her cover and Ladybug took her miraculous... she’s gonna take mine too.” He murmured dispiritedly. Alya looked nearly as devastated... she’d been so sure.

“And now they’re both going to hate me.” Adrien whispered. 

“And next comes the weeping stage... I hate catnip.” Nino sighed, sitting beside his friend and offering a shoulder to cry on. 

———————————

Marinette went to bed that night too angry and sad to even discuss it with Tikki, who had heard the whole debacle from her purse. She slept fitfully, and when she woke she found no joy in the warmth of the morning sunlight on her face. 

“We need to talk about this, Marinette.” Tikki said.

“I know.” She whispered. “I don’t want to have to take his miraculous.” She mumbled, covering her face. Even thinking about it made her want to cry. He was her partner. He was Adrien. She couldn’t do that to him. 

“You don’t have to.” Tikki said softly. She flew around to sit on her chosen’s lap. “You’re the guardian now, it’s your call.”

“The others identities don’t matter so much, in a controlled environment they only ever wield temporarily - they’re not as big a target and if I thought they were compromised I just wouldn’t use them in a fight if it was too risky and Hawkmoth knows that. But Cat...” 

“Is human, Marinette. You know who he is. You know how isolated and lonely Adrien is.” Tikki soothed. “Keeping a huge secret like that from the people he loves... wouldn’t have been easy. He says he didn’t tell any of them. They figured it out... and they said it helped.” She pointed out. 

“But it’s not safe!” Marinette panicked. 

“It’s _his_ safety.” Tikki said firmly. “It was his choice to leave that secret with them... and it wasn’t them knowing that caused chaos last night it was _not_ talking about it. Not communicating issues like his problem with catnip or who knew what...” 

Marinette stared at her ceiling. 

“But my identity is tied to the guardianship now. I can’t just go round telling people!” 

“No but... if your friends figured it out what would you have done?” 

“A spell to erase their memories!” Marinette insisted. Wasn’t that the whole reason she had a book of magic spells? Tikki sighed softly.

“Which is fine if they catch you changing or you slip up... but it’s not fine if they figure it out because of five years of being close to you and connecting the Ladybug spots.” She explained. “They’d just figure it out again and again and again. The only way to stop it would be to erase all the memories of your friendships!” Marinette’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I suspect Plagg probably played a part in this.” Tikki mumbled, intending to have words with him. “Because if Adrien told you when they learned, he would have faced the option of losing his miraculous, or erasing his friendships - he has so few people in the outside world...” 

“I wouldn’t have done that to him.” Marinette whispered, appalled. 

“No... but taking Cat Noir away from him might be just as damaging. You’re not a little girl anymore, Marinette. You’re the guardian and you get to decide. But I will say in their defence that they’ve known for a long while and nobody’s slipped up until Adrien accidentally got high, through no fault of his own... and it wasn’t them who slipped up it was _him,_ and he wouldn’t have been high if they’d been able to discuss the issue with each other. They’ve proven they can be trusted.” The little kwami spoke sagely. Marinette swallowed. 

“Do I... tell them who I am?” She asked uncertainly. 

“It’s your call, but I would.” Tikki admitted. 

“But Cat Blanc...” she breathed, panic rising in her chest. 

“Was one possible outcome. Of many. And it happened when you were younger so we’ve already avoided that.” Tikki reassured. “I think you can handle it. And... if anything did happen to you... it could be handy to have back up. These are people you know and trusted to wield... I think maybe it’s time to extend the team.” Marinette sighed softly and reached for her phone, then shook her head. 

“I need them to know how serious this is.” She mumbled sadly. “It’s okay for them to know but... if this goes any further I won’t have a choice, no matter how difficult it is.” She said. Tikki nodded.

“Then you might need to scare them straight...” the kwami grinned, watching as the gears started whirling in Marinette’s head. 

“Tikki, spots on.” She whispered, flipping open her bug phone the moment her transformation had taken. Two voicemails from Cat Noir. She sighed and opened the first one, from last night. Cat Noir’s doped up voice practically purred through the phone. 

“Hey bugaboo! Fun fact, cats are evil. Not me. I’m not evil, I promise you. Not like I’m Hawkmoth or anything. But actual fluffy cats. They’re demons, bug! Anyway, I love you. Anyway! I just wanted to hear your voice... or your laugh. I love your laugh. I should hang up though because the cat thinks I’m being too loud. Love you, bye!” Marinette almost smiled. Almost. She was still shaken from the night’s revelations. 

The second was sent earlier in the morning. 

“Uhm... hey LB.” His voice was much different on this one, he sounded worn and tired. This was him sober and aware of just how badly he’d messed up. “Sorry about last night. For many reasons. I know we’re scheduled to patrol tonight but I really need to speak to you as soon as possible so if you could call me back... I’d appreciate it. Thanks.” And the line went dead. At least, it appeared, he was finally intending to come clean. 

She called him back. Voicemail. Of course. He was hardly spending the whole day as Cat Noir waiting for her call. 

“Hello Cat Noir. I had a very interesting conversation with Marinette Dupain-Cheng last night... so yes, I think we need to talk. Could you meet me at three this afternoon at Chloé’s? I’m told you know the way. Make sure she’s not got company over but bring Alya and Nino too.” She kept her voice as neutral as she could, refusing to give in to the softness that threatened to creep in. She needed them to understand how serious their silence had been, and the risks of what they’d done. With a plan forming in her head her eyes fell on the miracle box. 

—————— 

There was a heavy silence in the room as Marinette slipped in. Chloé, Alya and Nino sat on one sofa, Cat Noir on the other - fully costumed. They all looked well and truly miserable. Marinette approached but stilled at the glares levelled her way. Everyone was so angry. She wasn’t used to that and even knowing her intentions for the day, it made her nervous. 

“Who invited you?” Chloé said, disgusted. 

“Ladybug...” Marinette whispered.

“I hope you know Cat Noir is going to lose his miraculous because of you!” She said, standing up and clutching Beau to her chest. Chloé seemed frightened to say the least. 

“Chloé, leave it.” Cat Noir growled. “If Marinette hadn’t told her, I was going to. Marinette’s right... I shouldn’t have kept this from her. It was stupid and reckless... if Ladybug takes my ring it’s because I deserve it.” 

“It’s not fair!” Chloé pouted. “We kept the secret for years, and now we’re being punished because we kept it secret so well that Ladybug never found out?” She stomped her heel in anger. 

“Does kind of suck but...” Alya sighed. “We weren’t meant to know.” 

“I’ll fight her.” Nino insisted. “Miraculous or not, I’ll straight up fight her if she tries to take his ring. I got your back, bro.” He reassured, clapping his friend on the leather clad shoulder. 

“I’d like to see you try,” said a voice. They all looked up to see Ladybug at the window. She waved and hopped down, Chloé immediately closing the curtains behind her to shield the heroes from view. “So... I hear you all had quite the sleepover?” She asked airily, clipping her yo-yo back on her belt. 

“Marinette, you don’t have to hover.” Ladybug said kindly. “You can take a seat.” 

“No, she can’t.” Chloé huffed. “It’s my house and _she’s_ not welcome, traitor.” 

“I... I’d rather not. Everyone’s mad at me.” Marinette mumbled awkwardly, hanging back behind the sofa. 

“Nobody’s mad at you.” Ladybug reassured. Marinette didn’t look convinced. 

“I’m mad at her!” Chloé snapped. 

“I’m... a little mad.” Alya agreed weakly. 

“I’m mad at you.” Nino told Ladybug. Ladybug shrugged. 

“I’m not in this gig to make friends, Nino.” She dismissed. With a last look at Marinette Ladybug shrugged. “Sit or stand, it’s up to you.” Marinette didn’t move from her position behind the sofa. 

“I heard Marinette’s version of events last night, but I want to hear it in your own words, the bits she doesn’t know. Who found out Adrien was Cat Noir first and how?” Cat Noir flinched at hearing his civilian name so casually from Ladybug’s mouth. 

“I found out first but Nino told Adrien he knew first.” Alya said softly, not liking the stern tone in her idols voice. Ladybug turned to Nino for answers. 

“There was an akuma attack back when we were still in school and Adrien got dragged back with a bunch of us who were hiding, trying to keep safe.” Nino explained. “I’d been Carapace for a while at that point... and I felt super helpless. I can only join in when you ask and, without powers I was just trying to keep everyone back and out of danger y’know? So there’d been a few little things that had made me wonder, over the year or so that my boy might be Cat Noir but it was only at that moment that I realised Ladybug was on her own...” he sighed miserably. 

“I was so busy trying to protect him I didn’t give him a chance to escape so... when I looked at him and saw how tense and frightened he was watching you fight alone... I figured... he had to be him. So I faked an allergic reaction, told Adrien to take me to the hospital, left Alix in charge coz nobody’s getting past her... and as soon as he got me into the corridor I told him to go do whatever it was he needed to do. No questions asked.” He smiled at Cat Noir, offering a fist. Cat Noir bumped it with a sad smile. 

“I didn’t think.” The hero explained to Ladybug, looking up at her. “I didn’t have time to. So I just... thanked him and ran off to transform. Straight into battle, taking care of Greenhouse... and then you ran off so quick after because you’d waited for me too long and used your lucky charm when you thought I wasn’t coming. I didn’t get a chance to tell you.” He murmured. 

“Next day I went round to Nino’s... figuring I’d tell him that I appreciated the out but we needed to come clean to you and Master Fu... he was the guardian at that point.”

“And we got to talking.” Nino cut in. “My boy really needed someone to talk to. He got all... emotional and... he needed someone, Ladybug. He deserved someone to be able to talk to! Alya and I had each other, why couldn’t he?” 

“I appreciate that point.” Ladybug said curtly. “Alya what’s your story?” 

“I figured him out really early on... I also thought I’d figured out that you were Marinette so... oops on that one, I guess?” Marinette looked alarmed. “The only person I told the day I was certain was Marinette. A) because I thought she knew, given I thought she was Ladybug and B) because I made this super cute picture of Adrien with Cat Noir’s outfit on... I was young and stupid okay?” She mumbled. “I didn’t tell anybody else and I started consciously avoiding mentioning him on the Ladyblog and deliberately posting on my Instagram times I’d hung out with Adrien at a delay to match up with the occasional akuma attack... I was shielding him. But he figured out what I was doing and came and yelled at me!” 

“Mostly he was yelling at me.” Nino argued helpfully. 

“I assumed Nino had told her...” Cat Noir said sheepishly. 

“I had no clue she knew.” Nino swore.

“And I had no clue _he_ knew.” Alya put her hands up. 

“Chloé?” Ladybug asked, turning to where Chloé was petting the kitten lazily. 

“Adrien was my only friend for a really long time.” She said softly. “We stopped being so close when he got actual nice people as friends but... I still paid attention. I noticed how tired he was after akuma attacks, I noticed how he ran off to hide at the most convenient moments. I can’t say to the day when I knew but it sort of all gradually clicked into place. I didn’t tell him I knew until after you brought me back on to the team about two years ago.” Chloé stared at the ceiling for a long moment. “I didn’t feel like I deserved to be a superhero any more. Not after letting you all down so badly with the Queen Wasp thing... but you wanted me back.” She almost whispered it. 

“I assumed Adrien had put in a good word and I thanked him for his input.” 

“I had not.” Cat Noir admitted with a sigh. “I probably should have but... bringing Queen Bee back in was all Ladybug’s idea. And I told Chloe exactly that.” He added for Ladybug’s benefit. Ladybug nodded. 

“I was the guardian at that point. Why didn’t you tell me then?” She asked. Chloé’s stunt as Queen Wasp had outed all of them: apart from herself and Cat Noir, but she’d been able to erase it, undo the damage caused. It hadn’t been easy. 

“Because you were so adamant at giving her another chance so long as we masked her identity.” A new hairstyle and colour for queen bee, a slightly different costume and nobody was any the wiser. “I... I thought I needed to give her one too.” Cat Noir’s voice was barely above a mumble. “She wanted so badly to be part of things and knowing I was Cat Noir... I thought that might keep her in the right lane.” He sighed softly. Marinette, from behind the sofa, hesitantly reached out and hovered her hand over his shoulder, hesitant to touch him but offering a small display of support. He shot her a faint smile, that may or may not have visibly made her knees weak. 

Seeing that as a go ahead, she settled herself onto the sofa beside him, looking up at Ladybug who seemed deep in thought. 

“Well you’ve proven that you were all well chosen for your miraculouses. Carapace... protecting your friend. Rena... disguising his identity. Queen Bee... rallying the troops and working as a team. But your crucial mistake... was lying to me and to each other.” She said, her tone very serious “There wasn’t a circle of trust, just points that all lead back to Adrien. Chloé didn’t know that Alya and Nino knew and apparently nobody knew that Marinette didn’t know. Which is how catastrophes like last night happen. If there is going to be a loop it has to be an actual loop and I _have_ to be kept in it to prevent civilians getting hurt.” Ladybug scolded. 

“She’s not really a civilian though...” Alya pointed out weakly. 

“Marinette wielded the mouse miraculous once. She wasn’t a good fit for it. She’s not like you.” Ladybug insisted, her voice firm. 

“She’s right, I wasn’t a very good superhero.” Marinette murmured. 

“My lady that’s not fair...” Cat Noir argued. “Marinette, you did an amazing job! You just made a mistake.” 

“And **you**.” Ladybug growled, suddenly seeming angry. Cat Noir shrank back, visibly a little disturbed at her being mad at him. Marinette flapped. “You don’t think I’m hurt by this? Everyone knew before I did?” 

“You didn’t want to know!” Cat Noir protested weakly. Ladybug’s shoulders fell and she nodded sadly.

“I know. But I guess I’m just... I’m hurt that you didn’t trust me to tell me about them knowing. I would have done everything in my power to keep you and them safe and happy...” she whispered.

“I know, Bug.” He murmured. “I know. I was stupid I... I’m sorry.” 

“Which brings us to problems like Marinette...” Ladybug sighed softly, shaking her head. “I can’t and won’t remove any of your memories - they’re too deeply ingrained in your everyday lives to tamper with without repercussions. And I won’t take your miraculouses either. I can help make the open group work so long as we’re honest with each other. But Marinette... is safer not knowing what happened over the last 24 hours.” 

“Wait...” Alya said alarmed as Marinette bowed her head. “You’re gonna erase her memory. No!” 

“My lady...” Cat Noir began. 

“Ladybug, that doesn’t seem...” Nino cut in. 

“Listen to me.” Ladybug growled. “Your lies and your secrets and your sneaking around caused her to be exposed to something that is beyond her. Her mother, her father, her life will be at risk because of it and she is powerless. She is also a risk to all of you because as we all know... Marinette cannot keep a secret.” Ladybug sighed, repeating Adrien’s ironic words from the night before. “I’m asking you all for your approval, because I need to know whether you are capable of making the hard choices an open team presents. If another civilian is exposed to this...even if it’s your parents, siblings or your friends... this is the deal.” Ladybug said firmly, gesturing at Marinette. 

“I’m okay with it.” Marinette said softly. “Ladybug explained it all to me last night. Really, I don’t mind...” 

“It doesn’t seem fair.” Alya sulked. 

“It sucks.” Nino agreed miserably. Marinette gave them a sad smile. 

“But if she got hurt because of us...” Chloé said gently. “That’d suck more, right?” Ladybug nodded. 

Alya darted off of her sofa and hugged Marinette hard. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. Marinette laughed, grateful that since turning eighteen she could control Trixx’s illusion a little better and didn’t fade at the touch. It wasn’t easy to maintain but she managed it. 

“Hey, it’s okay. My best friends are superheroes! I know I won’t remember tomorrow but tonight I’m so proud of you all for that!” She beamed. Nino hugged her next, not even waiting for Alya to finish before joining in on the cuddle, Cat Noir had to shift back to avoid a lapful of turtle. 

“It would have been cool to have you in on the team, Mari. Don’t listen to Ladybug I bet you made an awesome mouse.” He added the last part in a whisper. Marinette giggled. 

“I’m not hugging you.” Chloé muttered distastefully. “But... thanks for... taking one for the team or whatever.” She added, refusing to meet Marinette’s gaze. 

“Could I maybe have a word with her in private?” Cat Noir asked Ladybug. 

“Sweet on her, kitty?” Ladybug teased, placing her hand on her hip and watching him in amusement. 

“Ah you know I only have eyes for you, my lady.” Cat Noir offered a dramatic bow, but glanced at Marinette all the same. “But yes. I apparently have a soft spot for mice.” Marinette turned scarlet but took his outstretched hand and followed him into Chloé’s bedroom for a conversation away from prying ears. The open plan layout meant they were still visible, but couldn’t be heard.

“Do you want to keep your memories?” Cat Noir asked her. She merely blinked at him.

“S-sorry I got a little distracted by the uhm... by the mask...” she whispered, genuinely awestruck. “You’re really him...” 

“I am.” He laughed. “I trust Ladybug’s judgement. I do. But you mean a lot to me too and if... if you’re not completely on board with this I can try fight your corner, if that’s what you want?” He glanced back at the doorway, worried. He was obviously torn. 

“I’m okay with it, Adrien.” She paused. “See this is why I shouldn’t be allowed to know because I totally just called you Adrien and you’re not Adrien, you’re Cat Noir!” She smacked her face. 

“Plagg, Claws in.” He said softly, letting a green light slide across him and leaving him as Adrien. “Problem solved. This little guy is Plagg...” he introduced them. Adrien’s kwami looked back and forth between the two, turned to view the other room where Ladybug was talking with the others, and then groaned. 

“I am way too hungover on catnip to deal with this.” He said exasperatedly. “Hello Marinette. Goodbye Marinette.” And he zipped into Adrien’s shirt pocket to rest. Marinette giggled.

“He’s cute.” She said approvingly. 

“So are you.” Adrien said softly. Marinette’s cheeks turned pink. “I’ve... seen the way you look at me. Thank you for that. For loving me, as me. You are one of the smartest, kindest, most honest people I’ve ever met. Second only to...” he tilted his head to the living room - to Ladybug. “And I’m truly sorry for that... for always putting you second. I... I don’t mean to. But I tried the whole dating girls who aren’t Ladybug thing and it didn’t work... you... Marinette you deserve so much better than second place... I hope... I hope that for tonight at least you understand that’s the only reason I’ve never...” he trailed off, his gaze falling to the ground. 

“Well... she’s a superhero.” Marinette said, her voice having raised an octave. Adrien was interested. In _her_. He was aware of her crush and not upset about it. She was positively giddy. “I’m not exactly in the same league...” 

“It’s not about...” he said weakly. 

“It’s okay, Adrien.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad to know I have a place in your heart, even if it’s not first place. Besides... a silver medal suits me just fine. You’re happy to let me get my memories erased then?” 

“Not happy, but willing. She always makes the right call, even when that call sucks.” Adrien murmured. 

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Marinette allowed herself to indulge in the cuddle, resting her head against his chest and concentrating hard on maintaining the illusion. He dropped a feather light kiss to her forehead. 

“I hope you know, even when you don’t _know,_ that we will always protect you, Marinette.” He whispered. Marinette’s heart fluttered. 

“I genuinely don’t know whether I’m team Ladybug or team Marinette.” Alya whispered in the other room. 

“Hey, just because they can’t hear you doesn’t mean I can’t.” Ladybug said with a huff. The two returned, both a little flushed and holding hands. Adrien raised their linked palms, effectively passing her over to Ladybug. 

“So we’re all in agreement?” Ladybug asked, not quite taking Marinette’s hand. She’d been touched too much and worried she wouldn’t maintain it if she did it again. There was a begrudging murmur of concensus. Ladybug and Marinette shared a look. “I’m proud of you all for making the right choice. I’m glad to know that you’re capable of making sensible decisions. But there is just one last thing...” Ladybug nodded and Marinette slipped her hands up to her own collar and removed two necklaces. The mouse and the fox. Ladybug vanished. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng can absolutely keep a secret.” Marinette grinned. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Ladybug flopped down on the couch, exhausted from double wielding but delighting in the looks on their faces. Alya looked as though Christmas had come early, Chloé looked positively furious that she’d been fooled, Nino looked like he was still trying to process it, and Adrien... had never looked more in love with her. It sent a thrill down her spine. 

“Well played, my lady.” He beamed, pride dripping from every word.

“Fucking called it!” Alya crowed. 

“Oh sure you did, Miss Team Ladynoir or Team Adrinette.” Ladybug scoffed. Alya blushed. 

“You are ridiculous.” Chloé huffed. “Utterly ridiculous!” 

“Not as ridiculous as the fact Adrien gets high on catnip.” She laughed, then looked up at the blond boy. “You were adorable, and I wanted to say I’m sorry for always putting you in second place, Cat Noir.” She apologised. “See I tried the whole dating boys who weren’t Adrien thing for a long while...” he didn’t let her finish, grasping the gist of the speech and bending to kiss her. Fierce, unapologetic, desperate, he kissed her like he was scared she’d melt away beneath him, cradling her face and threading his fingers through her hair. 

“Ew.” Chloé mumbled. “Ladybug is making out with Adrien on my couch. Make it stop, Alya.” She begged. Ladybug laughed, breaking the kiss and looking around. 

“So... sleepover?” She suggested, grabbing Adrien’s hand and tugging him down to sit on the sofa with her. He was staring at her in glazed eyed wonder. She giggled.

“Only if someone promises to erase my memory in the morning because I can never unsee that.” Chloé moaned. 

“And that is what the wine is for.” Alya laughed. 


End file.
